The Mask
by Dragonlord0
Summary: The Justice League encounter a strange hero who's powers are unrealistic and yet...Amusing as well. The Criminals will soon be facing a new hero who's powers are so unreal that it seems more like a cartoon. Prepare to see crime fighting with class! OC character. Harem, Lemons, Girl on girl action, Pregnancy and Comedy. Inspired by the Mask. Idea by kival737101 2001 series
1. The Masked Hero

Chapter 1 The Masked Hero

"Remind me again why are we in Batman's territory?" Flash asked Superman as they raced through the city of Gotham.

"He's...Busy right now. Besides the Justice league is meant to protect the world. That includes others territories." Superman said.

"Ok fair enough." Flash said before they heard screaming. "And theres our signal to help." Flash said as they raced through the city to the source.

Three people ran away in fear from what was attacking them but ran into Superman...Literally.

"Going somewhere?" Superman asked.

"HELP US! That maniac is right behind us!" One of the men yelled in fear.

"Who the Joker?" Flash asked.

"NO! Someone worse. Something...NOT HUMAN!" Another yelled before they heard crazed laughter making them cower in fear.

"Sounds like the Joker." Superman said getting ready for a fight.

"Oh please don't insult me fly man." A male voice said stepping into the light revealing someone who had a fancy yellow suit on and yellow hate. However what was really shocking was the fact was the person had a green face with a crazy grin. "I'm nowhere near as insane as him...I'M EVEN MORE CRAZY!" The green faced man yelled while laughing.

"What in the world?" Superman asked before the three men tried to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" The man yelled dashing over to them with insane speed.

"Whoa! And I thought I was fast!" Flash said in shock.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" The last of the three yelled in fear.

"Hmm. Now why would I hurt you fine gentlemen? Oh thats right. YOUR THIEVES THATS WHY!" The green faced man yelled insanely with his head becoming huge when he screamed making them scream in fright.

"What is he?" Superman questioned in confusion before he held all three up in the air.

"Time to give back what you stole!" The Greene faced man yelled shaking them up making them yell as everything they had on them minus their clothes was shaken out before the ground was littered with money and jewels before they were tied upside down on a light. "Hmm. Now what kind of man would I be if I didn't give you three punishment. What to do what to do? Ahh! I know!" The green faced man yelled before pulling out a pair of scissors and cut off their clothes till they were in their boxers.

"AHHHH!" The thieves yelled in shock.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Green faced man yelled in laughter.

"Who are you?" Superman asked making him face him with a grin.

"Oh you know. A fellow hero doing his duty to the world...WITH CLASS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Green faced man yelled before bouncing away making funny cartoon sounds with each bounce.

"And I thought the trickster was nuts." Flash said.

Later

"Did this person have a green face wearing a yellow suit and hat?" Batman asked Superman.

"How'd you know?" Flash asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him to much. He's a unique individual with some...unrealistic abilities." Batman said.

"Yeah we've noticed. Never seen him before. Who is he?" Superman asked.

"He calls himself Mischief. Most of his abilities are what you'd expect from a cartoon. Not even Joker wants to mess around with him." Batman said.

"Oh great that punk again." Lantern said remembering the first and last time he ever saw that freak.

"I take it you two don't get along?" Superman asked.

"He humiliated me by taking my ring and used it against me. Even wrote words on my head calling me a nobody." Lantern said making Flash snicker slightly before shutting up due to his glare. "He's a freak and should be put in the smallest cell possible." Lantern said.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? Hawkgirl said before a monitor appeared showing the topic of conversation chasing a group of armed thieves while bouncing around.

"Perfect." Lantern said flying away.

"This isn't going to end well." Wonder Woman said.

Meanwhile

"HELP!" One of the bad guys yelled as he and his partners were glued to a wall before Mischief pulled out a mallet.

"Say uncle!" Mischief yelled smashing it on his hand making him scream in pain.

"UNCLE!" The man yelled in pain.

"I can't hear you!" Mischief yelled about to strike the leg when he was engulfed in a green sphere. "HEY!" Mischief yelled in annoyance before looking up seeing Green Lantern. "Oh great the nobody." Mischief said crossing his arms and frowned making him glare.

"Your under arrest freak." Lantern said before the rest of the league arrived.

"Oh whats the charge?" Mischief asked in humor.

"Being a pain in the ass for one. Second being you being dangerous to the public." Lantern said before the civilians watched booed him which surprised him.

"Sounds like the people see it differently." Mischief said before he walked out of the bubble as if he was never in it to begin with.

"How'd you?" Lantern tried to say before he pulled out a large mallet and smacked him. "ARGH!" Lantern yelled as he crashed into a wall.

"Jeez he really needs to get a sense of humor before he dies alone like the idiot he is! AHAHAHAHA!" Mischief laughed before his eyes landed on Wonder Woman and his mouth dropped to the ground and his tongue rolled out before he fixed himself before dashing over to her with a rose in hand. "Hello beautiful." Mischief said making her blink before a soft smile appeared on her face before taking the rose.

"You always flirt with women at first sight?" Superman asked in amusement.

"Just the real pretty ones. Can't see the face of the girl with angel wings so I can't flirt with her." Mischief said making Hawkgirl smile in amusement.

"Mischief." Batman said gaining his attention.

"Batman what a surprise. How's my old pal doing?" Mischief said shaking his hand.

"The usual. What exactly happened between you and Lantern?" Batman asked making him snort in annoyance.

"I simply helped good people get their stolen goods back and jerkface accuses me of being a thief. How rude!" Mischief yelled crossing his arms in annoyance while pouting like a child making the others chuckle in amusement. "So I taught him a lesson and used his own ring against him. Funny he thinks he's hot stuff with that ring but he's a nobody without it. Plus I wouldn't trust him if I were you. He's a coward. Ask some of his old marine buddy's...If he actually has any. Bye now!" Mischief yelled before bouncing away making the same noises like last night.

Lantern soon got out of the wall and walked back to the others seeing them frown at him.

"What?" Lantern asked in confusion.

Later

"I am not a coward!" Lantern yelled slamming his fist down.

"Thats not how he put it. Was there something that happened when you were with the Marines?" Batman questioned.

"No." Lantern said not happy he was being interrogated by Batman.

"Not true. Look at this." Flash said pulling up a file.

"You abandoned your unit?" Hawkgirl asked frowning at him.

"There was no way we could have won that fight. There was only ten of us and 50 of them. How is that a fair fight?" Lantern argued.

"Did any of those men have children?" Batman asked.

"Just one. Major Marcus Kruger. He has one son who's been raised by the family's servants. Guy was loaded but he chose to serve his country." Flash said.

After hearing all this Lantern left to go there.

"Lantern!" Batman yelled but he didn't stop.

"I'm going to end this today." Lantern said to himself.

Back on Earth

A young man at the age of 21 was outside looking at a grave that said his father's name. The person had brown hair forest Green eyes and white skin and had some well developed muscles from hours of training. This was Sean Ashburn Kruger the only child of Marcus Kruger.

"I really wish you were still here dad." Sean said before nearly getting blasted by Lantern. "WHOA!" Sean yelled before facing lantern and glared. "YOU! The fucking coward! What the fuck do you want?" Sean questioned before nearly getting blasted again had he not dodged.

"Give it up kid. I know your Mischief." Lantern said.

"That fucking green faced hero? The fuck makes you think that?" Sean questioned before avoiding getting blasted again.

"Stop playing games!" Lantern yelled before he got hit by Superman.

"Lantern stand down now!" Superman yelled.

Sean quickly ran inside the house making Lantern growl.

"You just let that freak get away!" Lantern yelled.

"You don't know if its even him at all. Besides he's not a criminal." Superman said making him frown before flying to the house and Superman followed.

"Master Kruger whats going on?" One of the maids asked.

"No time to explain." Sean said before he pulled out a shotgun just as Lantern busted down the door and fired at him but he created a shield and then destroyed the weapon.

"I'm done playing games!" Lantern yelled before using his ring to stab him in the stomach making Sean groan in pain.

"LANTERN!" Superman yelled in shock.

"You just can't help but make people suffer can you?" Sean questioned with a glare.

"I know your mischief kid. Now give up!" Lantern yelled.

"Go to hell." Sean said making him growl and was about to strike but Superman quickly knocked him out.

Later

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Batman yelled at Lantern who frowned.

"I was thinking I was about to take out the most annoying criminal. Why can't the rest of you see he's a threat?" Lantern asked.

"A threat to who? Us? He's done nothing but help people like we do. And you were about to kill a civilian." Hawkgirl said glaring at him.

"I wasn't going to kill him. Just bring him to jail." Lantern yelled before.

"Jail?" Mischief said making them look above them seeing Mischief was walking on the ceiling like a cartoon. "And here I thought you couldn't get any lower. Shame on you...Although." Mischief said pulling off his...Face. Revealing himself to be.

"Kruger!" Lantern yelled seeing Sean who was grinning at them before looking at his present situation.

"Uh oh." Sean said before falling before Wonder Woman caught him. "Thanks. I guess I didn't think that far ahead." Sean said making her smile.

"See I was right! He is Mischief." Lantern yelled before Sean stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't want to hear anything out of you. You've ruined my life enough as it is since you left my dad to die." Sean said making him glare.

"I told Marcus it was a losing battle and we should fall back. But he wouldn't listen." Lantern said.

"Except the fact is that if you would have stayed he and a few others would be alive. Did no one tell you? My old man and the men who stayed killed them all." Sean said making his eyes widen.

"WHAT! Thats bull!" Lantern yelled before the screen showed the file.

"No, he's telling the truth. All they needed was one person covering the back." Flash said.

"So in other words you let those men get killed. You the coward who does not deserve this ring." Sean said holding his lantern ring up before dropping it and crushed it with his foot.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked.

"You might want to see the news." Sean said pulling up the news of Lantern's attack on him and his home. "Because of Lantern's assault on me and my home people are beginning to think the League is full of nothing but thugs." Sean said making them glare at Lantern who looked away. "Of course I can manage to convince them it was a simple misunderstanding. On one condition." Sean said.

"And that being?" Batman asked before Sean put on the mask and morphed into Mischief.

"Simple you let me join your little club up here." Mischief said with humor.

"Forget it." Lantern said before he pulled out a hammer and smashed his left hand. "AHHHHH!" Lantern yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry you say something? I don't think I heard you correctly." Mischief said laughing.

"Enough." Batman said making him pout.

"Your no fun Batman." Mischief said throwing the hammer away which coincidentally landed on Lantern's other hand making him yell again "Oops. Did I do that?" Mischief asked making Diana and Hawkgirl giggle in amusement

"So if we let you into the League you'll convince the public it was a misunderstanding?" Batman asked.

"Yes I will. I swear on the honor that I have." Mischief said holding his hand up before an American Flag came out of his sleeve. "I do so swear that I..." Mischief tried to say before Hawkgirl bonked him on the head and pulled off his mask.

"To far?" Sean asked making her nod with a smile.

"What is this thing anyway?" Hawkgirl asked holding the mask.

"Oh that old thing." Sean said grabbing it. "A little something my grandfather found on an expedition. Believed to be the mask of the Norse God Loki the God of Mischief hence my hero name. A year after my old man died in battle I put this thing on and low and behold I became a hero at the age of 13." Sean said putting it away.

"Are there any other masks like this?" Superman asked.

"Nope just the one. So do we have a deal?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Batman said shaking his hand.

Now the world would know the hero known as Mischief.

 **Authors Note: This idea was inspired by my good buddy** **kival737101 who mentioned this idea to me yesterday and then I'm like "Hmm thats a good idea". So I went ahead and made it since the idea of the Mask in DC was just way to good to pass up. Now Like all my stories this will be a harem. I'm hoping like last time this story becomes as popular as a true Bringer of Justice. Also please vote in the current poll if you're a fan of Naruko the destroyer of men. Now then Read, Review, Fav, Follow and Vote. As for the Harem well...**

 **Harley (Main girl for obvious reasons)**

 **Wonder Woman (Co Alpha)**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **And thats pretty much it for now. See ya!**


	2. Mischief vs the Joker

Chapter 2 Mischief vs the Joker

"Smoking!" Mischief yelled as he literally just buried a couple of thieves into a pile of trash just as the police arrived. "Well my job is done...But first!" Mischief said pulling out a mallet and smacked them on the head.

"YEOOOOW!" The thieves yelled in pain.

"Somebody stop me!" Mischief yelled before he was pulled up into the air. "HEY! THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Mischief yelled in annoyance.

"Oh really?" Superman asked making him blink before seeing him.

"Oh it's you? Whats up? Lantern being a dumbass again?" Mischief asked. After his ring was destroyed he went back to Lantern headquarters to get it fixed. Ever since then he's been a major pain to deal with since he just would not admit he screwed up.

"Uh no. Batman needs you in Gotham to help deal with Joker." Superman said.

"Oh why didn't you just say so?" Mischief asked before spinning out of his hands and then bounced all the way to Gotham.

"This is seriously going to get some getting used to." Superman said shaking his head.

Later

Mischief bounced all the way to Gotham before he landed right next to Batman.

"Your late." Batman said.

"Nice to see you as well. Whats up?" Mischief asked looking at a warehouse down below.

"Joker has been up to something as of late. He's been recruiting people using false advertising. Whatever he's up to is happening tonight." Batman said.

"Hmm. And you want me to sneak in and find out whats going on?" Mischief asked rubbing his chin.

"More or less. If you can take him out before hand would also help." Batman said.

"I'm on it!" Mischief yelled dashing away leaving his hat flying in the air before it followed him making Batman snort in amusement.

"Never gets old." Batman said.

Mischief snuck inside the building before a couple guards passed him and he quickly jumped up to avoid detection.

"I'm telling you buddy Joker's plan is nuts. Using his new gas on people." One of the guards said making Mischief expand his ear to hear better.

"I know but better them then us." The other guard said before.

"Is that so?" Mischief asked making them look up and. "BOOOOO!" Mischief yelled having his face turn into a skull with flames coming out of his eyes and mouth making them scream and run away...Right into a wall and out cold. "And I thought Luthor's guards were idiots." Mischief said before laughing.

"Whats all the noise?" Harley asked coming around the corner.

Looking below Mischief's eyes turned into hearts and his mouth watered like a fountain before shaking his head.

"Wow. And Joker never once thought to kiss her? He must be insane...Or gay! Personally I can't tell the difference with him." Mischief said before jumping down next to Harley. "Why hello there my pretty lady." Mischief said making her jump.

"Ahhh! What the?" Harley said in surprise before getting a better look at him. "Who'r you?" Harley asked making him smile at her.

"Friends call me Mischief. Ladies call me lover. My card." Mischief said handing her a card with his face on it and his name making her blink before smiling at him.

"Wow. Never get many of these from other heroes." Harley said.

"I'm a one of kind see? And you my pretty lady are with the wrong man. Why settle for a clown who's treats you like a punching bag? It makes me want to cry." Mischief said crying...Waterfalls which made her giggle.

"Mister J isn't that bad." Harley said defending her pudding.

"Honey...He's a jerk to you. A woman like you needs a real man." Mischief said pulling out a rose from his sleeve and gave it to her making her blink before a small blush appeared on her face and a smile.

"You think so?" Harley asked getting swayed by his charm.

"Oh most certainly. I think I see why you think your attracted to Joker though. You love someone who's not normal and he's crazy so you think he's the one. But baby let me tell you he's not worth your time. A real man would appreciate an exotic lady like you every minute of his life." Mischief said making her giggle. "In fact as you can see...I'm not normal if my handsome green face is any indication of it." Mischief said making her laugh.

"True." Harley said.

"Also do you actually want to hurt innocent people who've done nothing wrong to you? I can see you don't like it in the slightest. So stop working for the Gay clone and come with me and live a good life and make up for all those horrible things the Joker made you do. What do you say?" Mischief asked with a grin and extended his hand making her smile and shook it.

"Deal." Harley said.

Meanwhile

Batman waited patiently for Mischief to do his job.

"Bat's we got a situation here." Mischief said on the comms.

"Whats going on?" Batman asked.

"Joker is planning to unleash a toxic gas that will turn everyone he's lured here into a crazed monster like him." Mischief said making his eyes widen. One Joker was bad enough but a whole army of him was a nightmare.

"How'd you learn this?" Batman asked.

"From me." Harley said making his eyes widen.

"Don't worry Bats. I managed to change Harley's heart to our side. All you need to do is understand someone." Mischief said laughing. Now normally Batman would frown at this but in rare cases like this he actually smirked.

"You never fail to amuse and impress me." Batman said.

"Got that right. Now lets make sure The clown from hell can't use that gas." Mischief said dashing away.

Joker was in the middle of giving a speech to the people who were frightened by the Joker.

"Hey boss look who we caught." One of the guards said showing Mischief in chains.

"Hello Joker...BEEN A WHILE!" Mischief yelled insanely making him glare at him.

"You! You've been a thorn in my side for years almost as bad as Batman." Joker said not happy.

"Well, can you blame me? Theres only room in this world for one crazy clown." Mischief said.

"Shut up! Search him!" Joker said getting his guards to do just that.

And they found a large assortment of items.

"A fish?" One of the guards asked holding a frozen fish.

"I get hungry." Mischief said before one guard reached into his pocket and.

"AHH!" The guard yelled feeling something snap his hand before pulling back revealing a mouse trap.

"Mouse trap?" The Guard asked.

"Makes them think twice before getting in my personal space." Mischief said making Joker grumble before one of them pulled out a...

"Rocket Launcher?" The other Guard asked.

"I have a permit for that." Mischief said before the other guard pulled out a photo.

"Picture of Harley." The Guard said before widening his eyes at the photo.

"What?" Joker asked snatching it.

"Uh oh." Mischief said.

The photo was of Harley in a red see through nightgown showing she was completely naked.

"HARLEY!?" Joker yelled in shock before glaring at Mischief. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Joker yelled in rage.

"Jeez I thought you'd have a sense of humor. After all..." Mischief said turning around before facing him again. "YOU IGNORED THE LADY!" Mischief yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Joker yelled before Mischief slapped him and his guards multiple times before leaning into their ears.

"Thats for the babe." Mischief said before making some strange noise by grinding his teeth before dashing away.

"GET HIM!" Joker yelled before noticing he and his guards were tied up in the same chains Mischief once had on. "What the?" Joker said before Batman dropped down.

"Not bad." Batman said amused.

"BATMAN!" Joker yelled before.

WHAM!

"Oooh." Joker moaned as he was hit on the head by a mallet by both Mischief and Harley before he passed out.

"SMOKING!" Mischief and Harley said together making Batman raise an eyebrow.

'I can't tell if having these two together is a good thing or a bad nightmare.' Batman thought.

Later

"He did what?" Lantern yelled as he saw Mischief giving Harley a tour of the watchtower.

"I was even more surprised then you. He found a way to get Harley to Leave the Joker for good this time. Whatever he did I don't see her leaving to go back to him." Batman said.

"If he can manage to convince Harley of all people to leave Joker imagine what else he can do." Hawkgirl said impressed.

"Are you all out of your minds! He just brought a criminal on our base." Lantern yelled before Mischief threw a pie at his face making him frown while the others snickered or laughed.

"I can still hear you mister Nobody!" Mischief yelled with a big head.

"I'm rather curious to see if he can change other people as well." Superman said. People like Livewire, Mercy and maybe even Volcana.

"By the way ladies and germs!" Mischief yelled landing on their table. "I just had a great idea to gather more members for the League...After they grow up a bit." Mischief said.

"No one asked for your opinion." Lantern said before another pie was thrown into his face...With a bomb before it blew up in his face leaving him with soot on his face making him growl.

"Now, now the adults are talking. So go in the corner." Mischief said making the others snicker. "Now as I was saying. Why don't we create a second base of operations for the younger heroes to train before their old enough to join the League?" Mischief said getting them to think on that.

"Thats actually not a bad idea." Batman said agreeing with this plan.

"We don't need brats." Lantern yelled before Mischief pulled off his mask and Sean glared at him before grabbing him by the front of his uniform making him yell in shock.

"Listen fuck face I'm getting really sick and tired of your attitude. It's a good idea. Besides this way we can also keep an eye on troubled enhanced individuals. The problem with some heroes is that no one can train them like we can because we got experience." Sean said.

"He's not wrong. Besides this could help us out in the long run." Flash said.

"All those in favor?" Sean said holding his hand up getting everyone but Lantern to agree. "I recommend Jump City. Theres a small island not far away from the city unused." Sean said.

Later

Lantern was not happy. Ever since Mischief became a member of the League his reputation was shot.

"Look who it is the coward." Sean said leaning against the wall making him glare.

"I am no coward." Lantern said.

"Then why did you run? Answer that to me. Give ma a good answer...And I will take it all back." Sean said making him frown before walking away. "Thats what I fucking thought." Sean said before leaving to go to the hanger.

Later

"Nice place." Harley said looking at the huge estate Sean lived in.

"Yeah but it does get lonely from time to time. The servants aren't always here. Having you here though defiantly helps out." Sean said making her giggle before kissing him.

"I'll be looking forward to other perks. Good night." Harley said going to her room with a sway in her hips making him chuckle.

"Oh dad like you and Mom always said I'll find that special lady." Sean said before putting on the mask and morphed into Mischief.

"Its Party time!" Mischief said dashing away to fight crime.

 **Authors Note: Oh hell Joker just lost the best thing in his life to someone who's even more insane...But in a good way. Anyway Next Chapter will involve a date between Mischief and a certain Reporter who is single. Now I just bought the movie the Mask to give me some good** **inspiration on my next Chapter. And an Update on the harem as before.**

 **Harley (Main girl for obvious reasons)**

 **Wonder Woman (Co Alpha)**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Starfire**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Live Wire**

 **Volcana**

 **Catwoman (Batman the Animated series original version)**

 **Tula (Young Justice)**

 **Terra (Teen Titans)**

 **Raven (Teen Titans)**

 **And thats pretty much it for now. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and Vote in the current poll for Naruko the** **destroyer of men. REVIEW FOR THE MASK! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. A date with a reporter

Chapter 3 A date with a reporter

"Somebody stop me!" Mischief yelled as he just buried two armed punks in a small prison of bricks while the crowd cheered.

"LET US OUT!" One of the punks said.

"Hmm? Now what would great granny Mischief do in a time like this...Ah I know!" Mischief yelled pulling out a barrel of spiders before pouring them in.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The punks yelled in fear.

"Now don't cry my friends." Mischief said holding up a spider in hand. "They'll only bite if..." Mischief tried to say.

"YEOOOOW!" One of the punks yelled as he was bitten.

"You annoy them. Oh well." Mischief said before bouncing away.

Later

"Spiders?" Superman asked amused.

"Trust me I hate the little fuckers but the Mask on the other hand loves them." Sean said.

"I'm almost afraid of what'll happen when Lois asks for an interview with you." Superman said.

"Why? Afraid he'll ask her out on date?" Sean asked. Harely had given him the idea and permission to start his own harem which surprised him completely. The main reason she started the idea was so a couple of her girlfriends could experience what she finally has now. Second...She was Bisexual.

"Not really my concern anymore since we're not dating anymore." Superman said walking away making him widen his eyes before putting on the mask and turned into Mischief and swirled around over to him.

"Now hold on buddy boy. What do you mean not dating anymore? What happened?" Mischief asked narrowing his eyes making him sigh.

"It just didn't work out. I just want her to be safe and she want's adventure in her life. Plus we're polar opposites." Superman said.

"You two still friends?" Mischief asked.

"Of course. Why?" Superman asked.

"Just making sure since I'd hate for there to be problems...WHEN I ASK HER OUT!" Mischief yelled dashing away leaving his hat flying in the air before it followed him making him chuckle.

"I'd love to see how she handles you." Superman said.

Meanwhile

Lois Lane had finally got off work from her job at the Daily Planet. Things had been a little less exciting since she and Superman broke up. But life goes on.

However as she passed an alleyway she was pulled into the shadows making her shriek before her mouth was covered.

"Look what I got. The bitch who stole my man!" A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and white skin said.

'Oh great. Another fan girl who's completely obsessed with my Ex.' Lois thought.

"Look honey me and Superman broke up months ago." Lois said.

"Really. Well, maybe since you broke his heart I'll break you." The woman said before.

"Now thats not how you treat a lady." Mischief said using a fishing hook to pull the woman up.

"WAH!" The woman yelled while Lois watched in amusement. "Put me down you green faced freak!" The woman yelled.

"FREAK?!...Ok yes I am a freak by nature but thats beside the point." Mischief said making Lois snicker in amusement.

"PUT ME DOWN!" The woman yelled.

"Put you down you say? Hmm. Ok!" Mischief yelled letting the lore drop her to the ground hard making her groan before pulling her back up again...And let her drop again...And then pulled her back up. "Still want to go down?" Mischief asked.

"Ok I learned my lesson." The woman said in defeat before Mischief started swirling around with her in tow. "AHHHH!" The woman yelled before Mischief let go and she flew away and landed in the ocean.

"HOME RUN BABY!" Mischief yelled doing a little victory dance.

"Excuse me?" Lois said down below getting his attention.

"Oh I almost forgot the babe." Mischief said dropping down and landed right next to her. "Hello beautiful." Mischief said making her smile.

"Well, that was an interesting display. I know you from somewhere." Lois said hearing stories of someone with the same physical description.

"Names Mischief babe. Friends call me Mischief...Ladies call me lover. My card." Mischief said handing her his card that unlike last time had a picture of him hitting Joker on the head with a hammer with his name on the mallet making Lois snicker.

"Cute." Lois said.

"So Fly man tells me you two broke up." Mischief said making her sigh.

"It just didn't work out. We tried but we just decided to stay friends. It sucks but life moves on." Lois said.

"Yes relationships start and end all the time. You just need to date someone who understands ya...How about me?" Mischief asked grinning at her making her smirk.

"You actually think you have what it takes to date me?" Lois asked.

"Why Lois do you doubt me?" Mischief asked before spinning her around making her yell before she appeared in a black backless dress making her blink before smiling at him.

"Impressive." Lois said actually impressed.

"Nobody can stop me when it comes to the ladies." Mischeif said taking her hand and kissed it making her giggle.

"Ok. Let me pick out my own dress though." Lois said before he picked her up.

"Where to my lovely lady?" Mischief asked making her smile.

Later

At one of the most expensive clubs was a long line of people waiting to get inside.

"You're not on the list you're not getting in the club." The bouncer said before a fanfare horn was heard making the crowd look and widened their eyes. Why? Cause an insanely long Limo drove right in before the end appeared by the door and someone opened it revealing Mischief and Lois in a gold and white dress. (Picture the dress Tina wore in the mask. I think Lois makes it look better on her.)

"Whoa." The crowd said in awe.

"How do?" Mischief asked tipping his hat making Lois giggle before he picked her up and dashed to the bouncer.

"Um...Are you two on the list?" The Bouncer asked.

"No, but we believe our friends are. Perhaps you know them." Mischief said pulling out money. "Franklin, Grant and Jackson." Mischief said throwing the money into the air which made the crowd go for it giving the two a chance to walk into the club.

"Now how'd you get all that money?" Lois asked curiously.

"A wise man never tells everything right away." Mischief said grinning making her smile.

Soon the music started playing but Mischief just yawned.

"Not good enough." Mischief said making her smile.

"What are you up to?" Lois asked making him grin.

"Watch and learn sweetheart." Mischief said before dashing to the band surprising them. "Let's rock this joint!" Mischief yelled before swirling the band around till they were in more stylish clothes.

(Insert Hey Pachuco from the Mask album)

Once the band began to play Lois walked onto the dance floor as Mischief bounced down before taking her and danced.

"You know I don't think even Superman had this kind of courage with me." Lois said making him chuckle.

"Now sweetie lets not compare. Lets just have fun." Mischief said before spinning her in the air making her laugh before setting her down as they danced again.

From a distance Some punks watched narrowing their eyes on Mischief.

"Its him. Wait for the right moment." The boss said.

Mischief and Lois continued to dance before Mischief leaned down and took a rose in his mouth making Lois giggle before his legs began to wobble like a cartoon before he spines around and took her hand.

"Smoking!" Mischief said making her giggle before he began to spin her around him before she picked up speed and swirled like a twister making her yell before he tossed her in the air making her yell while Mischief yawned before pulling out a pocket watch and looked at the time and gasped before catching her making her smile as he twirled her around him before he leaned her down making her grin.

"Come here." Lois said pulling him into a kiss making him grin before her heels popped off.

"You are amazing." Mischief said making her grin before.

BANG!

(End song here)

Everyone started running away from the gunshot while Mischief and Lois stayed.

"There you are freak." The boss said as he and two others with pistols approached them.

"Hello." Mischief said in humor.

"Ok freak I want to know where our money is. And I want to know now." The boss said.

"Money?" Lois asked.

"Oh I stole from these guys a few years ago. They're thieves honey so I stole from them and gave all the money back from those they stole from...While donating their own money to charity since I'm so nice." Mischief said making her smile.

"You gave away our money!" The boss yelled in rage.

"I did...And it felt...GOOD!" Mischief yelled before dashing over to them and kicked them in the balls making them groan in pain. "And that was for all the pain you gave those nice people." Mischief said taking their guns before he started messing around with them before he created a metal baseball bat. "Now then. You just messed up my date so...I'LL MESS YOU JERKS UP!" Mischief yelled before beating them up as they cried in pain while Lois watched in amusement.

"UNCLE!" The boss yelled before.

BONK!

"Uh." The boss groaned out as he was hit on the head before passing out with his buddies before Police Sirens was heard.

"Why is it the Police always come when the job is done? Answer...They're idiots." Mischief said making Lois giggle before he picked her up bridal style. "Shall we leave my lady?" Mischief asked.

"After you." Lois said before he dashed away.

Later

"That was the most fun I've had in years." Lois said as she and Mischief were in her home.

"Well, I do go to great lengths to impress the ladies. Never actually had anyone crash the party like that though" Mischief said taking a bow making her smile.

"Theres one thing that would also make this date end better." Lois said making him grin.

"Oh really?" Mischief asked.

"Knowing who you really are." Lois said making him blink before shrugging before taking off his mask.

"Hello." Sean said making her blink.

"Wait a minute I know you. You're that rich kid from the Kruger family." Lois said making him smirk.

"The names Sean Ashburn Kruger. A year after my father was killed in action I put on this mask and became Mischief. The mask belonged to a norse God Loki the God of Mischief hence my name. Been helping people for 8 years." Sean said making her smile.

"Huh. Most heroes I know usually started when they were adults." Lois said making him grin.

"True but I'm not the only one. I presume you won't tell anyone about my identity?" Sean asked making her grin at him.

"No...As long as I get more dates in the future." Lois said making him smile.

"Just FYI you're not the only one I'm dating." Sean said making her blink. "Harley gave me the idea and permission to start a little harem. I think mostly because she's open minded you know." Sean said.

"Wait a minute. Harley Quinn?" Lois asked frowning as she remembered the last time she met that insane pawn of the Joker.

"She's changed a lot since leaving the Joker because of Moi." Sean said making her snicker. "Besides I can easily understand why she was with that nut job then. She wants someone who's not normal. She figured he was the one. But I managed to get through to her since in a sense I'm something similar to the Joker. Only difference is I'm good...And handsome with and without the mask." Sean said making her giggle.

"True." Lois said seeing him without it. "Ok I might as well give it a shot. It's not every day I meet someone who's actually not afraid to do what he wants." Lois said making hm smirk before she pulled him into a kiss making him grin before putting on the mask.

"I LOVE MY LIFE!" Mischief yelled before turning into a rocket and flew away making her smile.

"Very interesting indeed." Lois said.

Later

"Heh. I can't believe she could actually agree to sharing you." Superman said amused.

"What can I say? My old man said I would be a ladies man when I got older." Mischief said.

"Yeah right. I give you a month before they dump your ass." Lantern said making him grin.

"By the way Mister Nobody theres something I forgot to do." Mischief said before dashing at Lantern who yelled as he gave him a...

"WEDGIE!" Mischief yelled pulling his underwear on his head. "AHAHAHAHAHA! I love my job!" Mischief yelled running away.

"GRRRRR!" Lantern growled in anger.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl watched from the windows the amusing display.

"So you gonna ask him out?" Hawkgirl asked making her smirk.

"Maybe some other time. I'm still getting used to man's world." Wonder Woman said as Mischief avoided getting hit by Lantern's ring.

"STOP RUNNING YOU FREAK!" Lantern yelled before.

WHAM!

"Uh." Lantern groaned in pain as he was hit on the heat by a mallet.

"Somebody stop me!" Mischief yelled laughing.

 **Authors Note: Now Lois is in the harem. Next Chapter will finally settle the problem between Mischief and Lantern. Also you know what's funny? There is not a single piece of artwork** **involving the mask and Harley which is weird you know? Anyway Next Chapter will also have a lemon. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and Vote in the current poll for Naruko the destroyer of men. REVIEW FOR THE MASK LADIES AND GERMS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Burying the Hatchet

Chapter 4 Burying the Hatchet

"AHHHH!" A punk yelled as Mischief chased him while swirling around like a twister.

"So you think its cool to rob people who are trying to make a living eh?" Mischief asked before throwing him into an auto shop.

"Please don't hurt me!" The punk screamed.

"Uh hmm. I was just gonna hand you over to the police but since you brought it up." Mischief said pulling up some parts. (What exactly did Ipkiss use on those two guys who scammed him? Thats what I'm using. Not much of a car expert really)

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" The punk screamed.

Outside Lantern in his normal clothes listened in and grimaced.

"Yikes." Stewart said feeling sorry for the punk before Mischief twirled out.

"Somebody stop me!" Mischief yelled.

"I doubt anyone could." Stewart said making him blink before facing him before taking off his mask.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Just visiting home." Stewart said making Sean look around seeing mostly African American people making him smile.

"You know my father once said communities like this are usually the best since people look out for one another. Unfortunately..." Sean trailed off as the Police arrived and took the punk out carefully since he had a car piece stuck in his ass making Stewart widen his eyes in shock. "Some people like him only think about themselves." Sean said.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Stewart asked.

"Would you say that if you saw this punk pointed a gun at a kid?" Sean asked making him frown seeing his point before he put on the mask.

"Toodles!" Mischief yelled bouncing away.

Later

Sean was on the watch tower looking at the Earth while leaning against the wall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sean asked as Hawkgirl walked to him.

"It is. A lot more different compared to my home planet." Hawkgirl said.

"Oh? And what is your home like? Full of angels who hide their faces?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Do you always flirt with women?" Hawkgirl asked making him shrug.

"What can I say? The ladies can't resist my charm. Harley and Lois are proof enough of that and I can see Diana is in the same boat." Sean said making her laugh.

"I'm starting to think the Mask woke up a playboy inside you." Hawkgirl said making him grin.

"Are you complaining?" Sean asked.

"Nope." Hawkgirl said before an alert came up.

"Fuck!" Sean yelled in annoyance before putting his mask on and became Mischief.

"Somebody is asking for a pounding!" Mischief yelled pulling out a pair of boxing gloves before they spotted three objects heading towards Earth.

Minutes later

Mischief, Flash, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter landed a Javelin on the planet before they encountered three robots walking down the streets.

"Hmm." Mischief said before dashing in front of them. "Can I help you fine Mechanical Gentlemen?" Mischief asked.

"We're looking for the human known as John Stewart the second Human Green Lantern." One of the Robots said.

"Might I ask why? You did after all show up out of the blue." Mischief said.

"Thats none of your concern now move." One of the Robots said about to grab him but Mischief pulled out a metal Mallet and started smashing him into the ground.

"My favorite game in the world. Wack a mole...Or in this case wack a robot! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mischief yelled before the other two tried to grab him but he just dashed away.

"Shouldn't we help?" Flash asked making Hawkgirl smirk.

"I don't think he needs us right now." Hawkgirl said as Superman flew down.

"Did I miss something?" Superman asked as Mischief spray painted one of the robots faces green.

"Green goes with anything if they ask, see?" Mischief said making him growl trying to smash him but he just pulled out a gun.

"You truly believe an inferior weapon will..." The Robot tried to say but as Mischief pulled the trigger it turned it was a boxing glove in it making him crash into a wall.

"I call this my boxing gun!...Needs work though not enough punch to it." Mischief said before the three robots tried to attack him only for a green wall to get in the way.

"Stop!" Lantern said getting them to stop.

"Hey I can handle this." Mischief said annoyed.

"Maybe." Lantern said before floating down.

"Are you John Stewart?" One of the Robots asked.

"I am." Lantern said.

"Your ring." The Robot said getting him to hand it over.

"HEY! Whats the big idea!" Mischief yelled in disbelief.

"Stay out of it." Lantern said before he was taken away and Mischief pulled his mask off.

"The fuck was that?" Sean asked as everyone else was just as confused.

Later

Soon the others arrived on the planet where Lantern was being held.

However they learned that he was being accused of destroying a planet.

The person who brought this up was a pirate with the face of a bug.

However Mischief looked up at the destroyed planet and frowned.

"HOLD IT!" Mischief yelled getting the Judges attention as he dashed over to them.

"Is there something you would like to input?" One of the Judges asked.

"Yeah you guys are idiots! Look closer." Mischief said pointing at the planet and everyone looked but wasn't seeing what he was trying to point out.

"We see only what the accused has done." One of the Judges said.

"Ok then look for something that is there and should not be there if the planet was really destroyed." Mischief said confusing them further.

"Beg your pardon?" One of the Judges asked.

"THE MOON!" Mischief yelled getting gasps throughout the crowd seeing he was right and Lantern also widened his eyes. "If the planet was really destroyed the moon wouldn't still be there." Mischief said.

After that outburst Superman and Martian Manhunter went to investigate.

"How'd you know about that?" Lantern asked making him smirk.

"I may be a comedian hero and a hit with the ladies but that doesn't mean I'm not smart...Plus I watch a lot of TV on my spare time." Mischief said before the Planet reappeared making the crowd gasp. "Bingo!" Mischief yelled before the two returned.

"We found some strange device on the planet that made it look like the planet was destroyed.

"I have a pretty good idea who." Mischief said looking at the Robots known as the manhunters who glared at him.

"Them? Why?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Call it a gut feeling babe." Mischief said before nearly getting blasted by the robots.

"You've ruined everything you green faced freak!" The leader of the Manhunters yelled in rage.

"FREAK!? At least I'm not some stupid robot who's only useful for storing Trash!" Mischief yelled making them roar before Mischief pulled out a few tools and dashed at them with insane speeds before appearing by the others as they fell to pieces. "Maybe I should be a mechanic in the future if this whole hero thing doesn't work out." Mischief said getting various laughs from the League.

Later

Sean and John were in an old bar getting a drink.

"I take it back. You might be a little annoying but you definitely know what you're doing." Stewart said making Sean chuckle.

"Well, duh. I've been at this for nearly 9 years. Besides I might not like you cause of what happened but I'm not gonna let you get killed for something you didn't do." Sean said.

"By the way. Are you sure theres no other masks like the one you use?" Stewart asked.

"There could be masks that grant abilities maybe but no copies of the one I have. Why?" Sean asked.

"Just curious since the last thing we need is another Mischief who is the exact opposite of you." Stewart said making him snort.

"Please I'm a one of a kind." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this is short but I never really likes this episode since I just don't. I know I said there would be a lemon But I'm going to wait till The Injustice League episode since I got an idea from a friend that would really make things** **interesting. Also do check out my new story the Predator of the Galaxy. It's funny theres almost no stories based on the predator series and Star wars which is weird you know. Anyway Here's an update on the harem.**

 **Harley (Main girl for obvious reasons)**

 **Wonder Woman (Co Alpha)**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Starfire**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Live Wire**

 **Volcana**

 **Catwoman (Batman the Animated series original version)**

 **Tula (Young Justice)**

 **Terra (Teen Titans)**

 **Raven (Teen Titans)**

 **Blackfire (Teen Titans)**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Vixen**

 **And thats all for now. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE FUNNIES MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA! Also I'm very pleased that I got a hundred reviews in only three chapters just like my A true bringer of Justice Story.**


	5. Unwanted Reunions

Chapter 5 Unwanted reunions

"AHHHHH!" Three gang members screamed as they ran away from Mischief who had a couple of large knifes in hand.

"Oh so your afraid of someone when they try to hurt you with knifes eh?" Mischief yelled before spinning around throwing the knives at them and by some miracle they didn't pierce the skin and stuck them to the wall.

"AHHHH!" The punks yelled in shock.

"Hmm. And that is what I call a perfect hit." Mischief said before pulling out a mallet and smacked them in the face constantly making them mumble out something before passing out.

"Do you ever try to just catch them like a normal person?" Hawkgirl asked flying down next to him.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't." Mischief said insulted making her giggle.

"Ok point taken." Hawkgirl said before phone rang.

"Hold that thought." Mischief said pulling his mask off. "Hello?" Sean asked before frowning. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Sean yelled making Hawkgirl widen her eyes surprise.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Hawkgirl asked in surprise making him sigh.

"That was my fucking bitch Aunt. Ever since my dad passed she's been desperate to try and get some of my money." Sean said leaning on a wall crossing his arms.

"And you won't give her any because?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Why should I? She was a total bitch to my mom when they were kids." Sean said having heard the stories about how his mother had a shitty childhood because of her sister always picking on her.

"Isn't she technically your legal guardian?" Hawkgirl asked since she knew how things worked here.

"She tried that BS but I provided the court with enough evidence to keep her the hell away from me. But even after all these years she's relentless. She doesn't even care about me she just wants the money since my old man was loaded. Ask John he'll tell you stories about it." Sean said.

Later

"Oh yeah. Marcus on more than one occasion funded military ops when he knew it was required." John said remembering stories from other Marines back in the day.

"I'm a little worried he might get violent towards her if she keeps it up." Hawkgirl said.

"Can you blame him though? From the sounds of things they can't stand each other and from what her files says she only cares about the money and has tried multiple occasions to seize all his funds for herself claiming she had legal claim over it." Batman said. He could never stand greedy family members who only cared about money and not family.

"Uh yeah I think we have problem." Flash said showing video surveillance of Sean's home with both him and his aunt arguing before she slapped him in the face.

"Uh oh." John said.

Meanwhile

"You stupid shit stain!" Agnes yelled. (Yup thats right Sean's aunt in this story is Stan's landlord)

"GO AWAY!" Sean yelled.

"Not till I get whats mine!" Agnes yelled.

"YOUR's? I don't recall Dad saying a word about giving you jack shit! And I sure as hell ain't giving you squat for the hell you gave mom!" Sean yelled.

"I have a right through you and my worthless sister! Since she married your stupid old man I have a claim through her and as you're only living relative..." Agnes tried to say.

"GET OUT!" Sean yelled pushing her into a wall making her growl and grabbed a vase before smashing it on his head knocking him out.

"I'm not leaving till..." Agnes tried to say till she got hit in the head by Harley knocking her out before holding Sean close just as the League arrived.

"What happened?" Hawkgirl asked in concern.

"Ow." Sean said holding his head as he woke up and looked at his aunt before growling and kicked her in the face before Batman held him back.

"Easy calm down."

"Fucking bitch!" Sean yelled.

Soon enough the police arrived to take Agnes into custody.

"Ow." Sean said holding his head before glaring at his aunt who was taken away before pulling out the mask.

"That is the last straw." Sean said.

Later

Agnus grumbled to herself as she sat in her cell till she could be let out in the morning.

"Hello ugly." Mischief said in front of the cell making her widen her eyes.

"YOU? What do you want?" Agnus asked in annoyance. (Hey if the original Mask pulled pranks on her so should he as payback)

"I hear someone attacked her innocent nephew and hit him in the head with a one thousand dollar vase. For shame on you old hag." Mischief said.

"GRRR! Do I look like I give a shit about that brat! I want my money!" Agnus yelled.

"YOUR MONEY!" Mischief yelled with a big head in her face making her jump back. "I don't seem to recall you mentioned anywhere in the will...And I checked it twice like Santa Claus." Mischief said playfully.

"How do you know that?" Agnus asked as to how he knew about the will.

"When you have friends like Batman you have all the information you could want...To bad he doesn't know how to keep a girlfriend but never fear!" Mischief yelled before spinning around and changed outfits to a similar Superman one. "SUPER MISCHIEF IS HERE!... To help him find the perfect gal." Mischief said turning back into regular clothes making her glare at him.

"GUARDS! Get this freak out of here!" Agnus yelled as two guards walked past them.

"Hey Mischief."

"Hey Carl hows the wife and kids?" Mischief asked.

"Good as always thanks." Carl said while Agnus looked on in disbelief.

"Superman isn't the only Super hero extremely well liked." Mischief said before cracking his knuckles. "Now lets have some fun." Mischief said entering her cell.

"AHHHHHHH!" Agnus yelled.

Later

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Members of the League laughed seeing Agnus dressed as a clown with a super wedgie and with clown make up on with the words Joker's bitch written on her forehead.

"Oh that is perfect." Flash laughed holding his sides.

"Ah and people say Vengeance has no rewards." Sean said.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Superman asked seeing the photos.

"Nah. If I wanted to be cruel I would have done something really over the line. This was just to teach her a lesson." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this isn't as long but I really wanted to do this since I hate that woman in both the movie and Cartoon and felt she deserved worse. Now Next Chapter is The Injustice League and the arrival of a special hero Lady Mischief now who is that gonna be? I think you all know. Now a couple things before I end this chapter. First Should I or Should I not add the Mask to The Rider of the League when Unlimited starts? Personally I think it would work. Second I want you guys to check out the Return of Ancient Legends my second Fairy Tail story involving Godzilla and other monsters. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya.**


	6. Injustice

Chapter 6 Injustice

In Metropolis a building that was owned by none other than Lex Luthor had glowing green lights at the top of the building.

"So this is how it ends." Luthor said to Superman who was on the ground groaning in pain as Lex held the peace of Kryptonite in his hand. "You know I've carried this around for years, waiting for just the right moment. But now that it's here, I almost feel a little let down. Almost." Lex said smugly. "Any last requests?" Lex asked.

"Luthor, I have to know. Those weapons you sold to the terrorists. How?" Superman tried to ask.

"How did I get them through customs? A gift there, a bribe there. When money talks, people listen. Like stavros, at the shipping company. Or Schneider, the Interpol agent who looked the other way." Lex said.

"Sounds like you'll have company." Superman said in humor making him turn and gasped seeing Superman perfectly fine leaning an elbow on his desk making him rush and shoved the Kryptonite in his face but he just smirked.

"It can't be! The Kryptonite." Lex yelled in shock.

"Mmm...Doesn't really have an effect on me." Superman said before he spun around before none other than Mischief appeared with a grin. "Hello Lexy." Mischief said tipping his hat.

"Oh no not you." Lex groaned out in annoyance.

"I'll take that!" Mischief said grabbing the Kryptonite before swallowing it making him widen his eyes.

"ARE YOU INSANE! You literally just ate radiation!" Lex yelled.

"No, I didn't." Mischief said pointing behind him making him turn and saw Batman and Lantern with the former holding the Kryptonite Mischief appeared to have swallowed.

"Laws of Reality don't exactly follow with him." Batman said putting the Kryptonite away.

"Reality is lame. Besides the ladies love me." Mischief said waging his eyebrows if he actually had any.

"Oh shut up." Luthor said pulling out a remote before pressing before an aircraft appeared and fired rockets at them...Only for Mischief to actually eat them before belching making Luthor widen his eyes.

"Thats A spicy Meatball!" Mischief said.

"What the hell are you? Some messed up cartoon?" Lex asked before he got in the aircraft and bolted only for Mischief to pull out a highly advanced weapon.

"I don't think so." Mischief said firing before the ship vanished with Luthor floating in the air.

"Wha!" Luthor yelled before screaming as he fell down but Superman caught him.

"The good guys win again!" Mischief yelled striking a pose.

"I hate him." Luthor said before groaning as he held his chest.

"Somethings wrong. I gotta get him to a hospital." Superman said flying away.

"Hmm. Wonder What that was about?" Mischief said.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Batman said.

Later

"Eh? Kryptonite Cancer? Thats a thing?" Sean asked Superman as he told them the story.

"Apparently so. Since Luthor was exposed to it for so much it poisoned him." Superman said.

"Well, its his own fault. I mean hello Radiation." Sean said.

"True. Still I feel kinda bad for him." Superman said.

"You're not one of those self centered heroes who only wants a villain to make himself look good are you?" Sean questioned with a frown.

"What? No!" Superman said in surprise.

"Good. Last thing the world needs is another blood Booster Gold. God I hate that asshole!" Sean said.

"I take it you two do not get along?" Diana asked.

"The dude gives real heroes a bad name. All he cares about is fame, fortune and popularity. So help me god there better not be a version of Superman like that in the Multiverse." Sean said making him scoff in amusement.

"Like theres a version of me who's only in it for the fame." Superman said.

Meanwhile in the Punisher Universe

Superman sneezed suddenly for no reason.

"Must be my fans talking about me." Superman said with a grin. (I had to do this. It was just to perfect not to do this)

In the Mask Universe

"So whats gonna happen to Lex?" Sean asked.

"Well, theres no real cure since he's the first to have this cancer and be recorded." Superman said.

"What about that Jade Dragon thing when he and Joker teamed up a year and a half ago?" Sean asked.

"Oh you know about that huh?" Superman asked.

"I do my homework thank you very much. Plus Batman brought that up a month before the League was created." Sean said.

"I see. Well for now Lex will be in Jail since for once the Evidence actually held up." Superman said making him laugh.

Later

Sean sighed as he entered his home.

"Harley, I'm home." Sean said but heard nothing making him raise an eyebrow before he heard noises in the kitchen which made him follow the noise.

When he arrived however he was blessed by the sight of Harley completely naked leaving her flawless skin visible. (The only Harley I don't like is when her skin is bleached like Paper since it doesn't suit her. I like the original or the Assault on Arkham version)

"Like what you see babe?" Harley said facing him showing her front making him smirk.

"Whats the occasion?" Sean asked.

"Mmm. Lets see. The servants are out and my probation is finally over. And..." Harley trailed off as she walked with him with a sway in her hips before she pulled him into a kiss. "I thought my new Pudding could use some love." Harley said.

"Well I..." Sean tried to say before she kissed him again before she removed his shirt and pants showing his muscles from hours of training before she led him to the couch and pulled off his boxers making her lick her lips seeing his large cock.

"Lucky for you me and Joker never did it since he was a jerk." Harley said making him smirk.

"So this is your first time?" Sean asked.

"Mmhmm. So sit back and enjoy." Harley said before placing him in her mouth and moaned from his taste while he groaned out holding her head.

Harley bobbed her head up and down as she sucked on her boyfriend's cock enjoying his taste as she licked every corner she could.

Sean grinned as he held her head before he deep throated her making her gag a little before she took him all in before she pulled back.

"Wanna be rough huh?" Harley asked making him smirk before she placed her breasts around his cock moving them up and down.

Sean groaned as Harley used her breasts on his cock making her grin before she felt him twitch before she placed her mouth on the tip and moaned as he came inside her mouth and gulped down every drop before she pulled back and grinned at him.

"Now for the main event." Harley said getting on his lap before he placed his hands on her hips making her giggle before she positioned herself and thrusted down making her gasp in pain.

Sean held her close as she adjusted to the pain before sucking on her neck making her moan.

Soon the pain ended and Harley started bouncing on his cock and giggled as she felt the pleasures she's always wanted.

"Joker was an idiot to ignore you." Sean said making her grin at him before she placed his mouth on her breast and moaned as he started sucking on it.

"Mmm. You got that right. But now he's not my pudding anymore. You are. And I intend to enjoy every waking moment with you...And the other girls." Harley said bouncing on his lap.

Sean switched positions making her yelp as she was in the jackhammer position and thrusted downward making her giggle.

Harley moaned as she was hammered by her lover who gave her hard thrusts making her breasts bounce before she felt him twitch inside her making her grin.

"Go on! Give it to me!" Harley yelled before she screamed in bliss as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he came deep inside her.

Sean grinned before he pulled out and laid on the couch with her on his chest.

"Mmm. That was amazing." Harley said in bliss making him chuckle before he grabbed some blankets and placed them on top of them not wanting to move.

Next day

"How the hell did he get loose?" Sean asked.

Luthur has with the help of Humanite managed to get out of Prison and set a small apartment complex on fire to cover their trail.

"Luthor always has an ace up his sleeve. You should know that." Batman said.

"True enough. Still I really wish he would just stay in jail for a change." Sean said before they got an alert where Humanite was holding hostages.

"Figures." Sean said before putting on the mask and became Mischief. "All right monkey boy! Lets rumble." Mischief said looking like a boxer.

Later

The Metropolis Police were outside the building where Humanite was holding hostages.

"Humanite, let a hostage go and I'll give you one of my men in return." A police captain said.

"What do you do you take me for? A troglodyte? No deal." Humanite said about to shot when a green beam grabbed his gun. "What?" Humanite asked before looking up and saw Green Lantern.

"Drop the weapon, Migilla." Lantern said before Mischief rolled in as a giant yellow ball and slammed him inside.

"STRIKE BABY!" Mischief yelled before unballing himself just as Batman dropped down.

"Look for other hostages." Batman said getting them to rush inside.

"Uh...Where is everyone?" Mischief asked.

"Your safe now." Batman said to the woman Humanite was holding.

"But you're not." The woman said before slashing him revealing herself as Cheetah.

"We've been had!" Mischief yelled as Grundy tried to smash him. "Nice try zombie man. Try again." Mischief said avoiding another strike before he pulled out his mallet and slammed him upwards. "HOME RUN BABY!" Mischief said before a purple laser tried to hit him making him look up and saw Star Sapphire. "Hello beautiful." Mischief said.

"I see the rumors about you being a complete flirt are all true. Tell you what...Surrender and I might make it worth your while." Star Sapphire said seductively.

"Mmm. Sorry honey as much as I love making the ladies happy I am still a hero." Mischief said before twirling around turning into his version of Superman. "I am super Mischief!" Mischief yelled making her giggle in amusement

"Cute." Star Sapphire said before Cheetah tried to slash him but missed several times.

"Here Kitty, kitty, kitty!" Mischief said making her eyes twitch before roaring at him as she tried to slash him. "Why is it that so many hot ladies are always on the wrong side?" Mischief asked jumping up making her blink.

"How can anyone be attracted to this?" Cheetah asked pointing at herself.

"I have great tastes my dear. And I know beauty when I see it." Mischief said making her smile at him before he dodged Luthor's gunshots.

"Hold still you green freak!" Luthor yelled.

"FREAK! At least even with a bald Head I'M actually attractive...Just ask your sister." Mischief said making him roar.

"Luthor! Their too well organized!" Humanite yelled.

"Ok fine!" Luthor yelled before Shade casted a shroud over the room blinding the League as the Injustice League vanished.

"HEY! Oh for the love of Pete! Thats not fair!" Mischief said before seeing Batman downed from Copperhead's poison before pulling out a needle and extracted the poison making Batman wake up.

"At times likes these...I'm glade you can actually do things like a Cartoon." Batman said making him laugh before spotting Copperhead getting up and pulled his mallet out and smacked him on the head.

"Ooh." Copperhead said before falling down.

"Somebody stop me!" Mischief yelled.

"Do you have to keep saying that?" Hawkgirl asked amused.

"Yes. It's kinda like my catch phrase. What do you think?" Mischief asked making her grin.

"I've heard worse." Hawkgirl said making him smile.

"Please tell me you put a tracker on him." Superman asked.

"Yes." Batman said.

"Wrong." Mischief said picking it up off the floor. "I guess Luthor isn't as big an idiot as I thought." Mischief said making him frown.

Meanwhile

"The best at what you do. What was I thinking?" Luthor asked.

"We did everything we could." Cheetah said.

"Did you? Did you fight like your lived depended on it? Did you fight to the last man?" Luthor asked.

"You get what you paid for." Shade said making him growl.

"Are you saying you want more money? Your crazy if you think I'm gonna..." Luthor tried to say till the door to their hideout was kicked down.

"And whats wrong with that? It's done wonders for me." Joker said walking in.

"Get out Joker." Luthor said.

"Oh Lexy I'm heard. How could you start this party without me?" Joker asked.

"Its not a party. Grundy Get rid of him." Luthor said getting him to try and grab him only for Joker to spray knock out gas on him making him fall out cold.

"But seriously Lex. You need me." Joker said.

"What could I possible need of you?" Luthor asked.

"Simple...I know how to get you even more money...If memory serves you tried to convince him to invest in your company a few years back." Joker said making him smirk.

Meanwhile

"So everyone escaped?" Harley asked as she worked on making diner.

"Mostly. Only Coperhead was left behind." Sean said before the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?" Sean asked before going to the door and answered it before purple balls were thrown in filling the house with purple smoke making Sean and Harley cough before they fell down.

Walking into the house was Joker who laughed before picking Sean up.

"Its pay back time for taking my Harley away from me." Joker said walking out.

Harley soon came to and groaned as she looked around the house till she gasped.

"Joker." Harley yelled in shock.

She was about to call the League when she saw Sean's Mask on the table and raised an eyebrow.

Later

Sean was held down beneath the Injustice League's base till Joker slapped him awake.

"Ow." Sean said before glaring at Joker. "You. The fuck do you want Pale face?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing other than to simply torture you for taking my Harley away from me!" Joker said smacking him.

"Your Harley? Funny you never paid any attention to her before. Why the sudden interest now?" Sean asked.

"Oh just realized in all the craziness I never gave Harley the treatment she deserves...Which is to my whipping dog." Joker said before Sean head butted him making him grunt in pain as he fell down. "WHY YOU!" Joker roared about to stab him when Luthor grabbed him.

"Enough." Luthor said making him grumble. "Well, Sean. It's been a long time." Luthor said.

"Not long enough. What do you want now? For me to invest in your company like the last time? Forget it." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Oh I don't want you to invest in my company...I want you to make a withdraw. You'll give me everything you own. Your plantations, Your stock, Your small businesses, Everything you have." Luthor said making him scoff.

"Yeah right. Theres no way in hell I would ever do that just so you can use it to your own personal gain." Sean said making him smirk.

"We'll see." Luthor said as they left leaving him behind.

As they made it to the top They widened their eyes seeing the door busted down.

"The League is here!" Luthor yelled.

"Not quite!" A female voice yelled before someone jumped down in front of them. She had the same outfit as Mischief on only she had blonde hair instead of being bald.

"Another one?" Shade asked.

"Call me Lady Mischief. Now wheres the babe?" Lade Mischief asked.

"Grundy!" Luthor yelled making him charge at her before she pulled out a little Bike horn that said squeeze gently.

"Huh?" Grundy said before she squeezed it.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAA!"

Grundy went flying into the wall from the force of the yell from the horn making everyone widen their eyes.

"Want to see a trick?" Lade Mischief asked before blowing a ballon before messing around with it till it turned into a Cheetah. "Ta da!" Lady Mischief yelled handing it to Cheetah who smiled.

"What kind of world is this? A cartoon?" Luthor asked annoyed before she did the same thing but this time turned into.

"A tommy gun!" Lady Mischief yelled making them widen their eyes and bolted as she started shooting the place up.

"These guys are insane! How do they do that!" Shade asked before Lady Mischief came around the corner and smacked his face with a mallet knocking him out.

"Where the babe!" Lady Mischief asked before Joker charged at her with a knife only for her to kick the ground making the ground under Joker jump up...Right into the balls making Joker scream in pain as he held his balls.

"WHY!" Joker yelled.

"Because I hate you." Lady Mischief said before grabbing a rope and twirled it around before she caught Sapphire and Cheetah making them yelp as she pulled them to her. "Now I'll ask again. Wheres the Babe?" Lady Mischief asked.

"You mean Kruger? He's under the building." Cheetah asked.

"Thank you." Lady Mischief said pulling her into a kiss making her widen her eyes in shock.

"I didn't know you swung that way." Sapphire said.

"SHUT UP!" Cheetah yelled blushing in embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Sapphire said.

Sean whistled as he waited to be rescued before Humanite, Luthor and Shade dropped down from a large hole that formed above him and saw they were knocked out before Lady Mischief dropped down in front of him.

"Harley?" Sean asked as she pulled off the mask and appeared in the clothes she originally had on.

"Hi honey." Harley said kissing him.

Later

"I guess you had some fun." Sean said as Luthor's injustice Gang was taken away.

"Mmhmm. Can I do it again? Please?" Harley asked making him chuckle.

"Maybe when I don't feel like saving the world for a change." Sean said making her giggle.

"I didn't know it could do that for everyone." Superman said.

"Oh you'd be surprised what everyone is like with this mask." Sean said.

Later

Joker grumbled as he was being taken back to Arkham...Without Harley.

"Oooh. I miss my Harley." Joker said before the car stopped and the guards yelled before they were taken out.

Suddenly the back opened up and a man in strange armor appeared.

"Would you like to join my little group mister?" Joker asked before he started twirling a blade around. "What are you doing? Wait stop! NO, NOOOO!" Joker yelled before blood sprayed on the walls.

 **Authors Note: Hmmm. Now what happened to Joker? And holy shit Lady Mischief was something I had planed for a year and I'd say it turned out amazing. Now Next Chapter we pay a little visit to Star City to visit some old friends. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	7. Mischief visits Star City

Chapter 7 Mischief visits Star City

"Eh? What do you mean someone attacked Joker?" Sean asked sitting in his chair as the League met with Batman on the Watch Tower.

"Shortly after Luthor and his accomplices were caught Joker was attacked on his way to Arkham. He's not dead...But." Batman said showing a photo of Joker without his arms and Legs.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! The fucking clown got what he deserved!" Sean yelled laughing.

"It's not funny. Granted he deserved this for his lifestyle but nevertheless someone took the law into their own hands." Batman said.

"And what do we do?" Sean asked making him raise an eyebrow. "We take the law into our own hands every day and no one complains cause we get results." Sean said.

"He's gotta point." Lantern said.

"Perhaps. Still we need to keep an eye on anyone suspicious." Batman said.

"Welp. I'll be sure to remember that when I visit Star City." Sean said putting on the mask before turning into Mischief. "It's Party time!" Mischief said dashing away.

"Star City? I wonder how Oliver is gonna handle him?" Flash asked

Star City

Mischief arrived in Star City looking over the area.

"Ah. I do so love coming to a different city every time." Mischief said before he heard Gunfire in a warehouse making him grin. "It's hero time." Mischief said dashing away.

Green Arrow and Spartan were fighting against a squad of goons hired by Brick.

"I really wish this guy would just stay in jail." Spartan said.

"That makes two of us." Green Arrow said before.

"AHHHHH!" Brick yelled in pain.

"Huh?" Spartan said looking around before snickering.

"What?" GA asked.

"Look around." Spartan said making him do so and smirked.

"Oh that figures." GA said seeing Brick with...

"WEDGIE!" Mischief yelled as he gave Brick a really painful Wedgie.

"UNCLE!" Brick screamed as the other heroes of Star city arrived.

"Oh hell." Wilddog said amused.

"Some things never change." Black Canary said grinning. (JLU version)

"Say mommy!" Mischief yelled with a metal bat in hand before smacking him in the face hard.

"MOMMY!" Brick yelled before Mischief started twirling him around before throwing him out the glass. "AHHHHHH!" Brick yelled as he crashed into a jail cell before it closed on him.

"HOME RUN BABY!" Mischief yelled.

"Dude." Wild Dog said getting his attention making him take off the mask.

"Hey guys." Sean said jumping down.

"Never gets old." Spartan said.

"What can I say. I'm the Heroic Comedian. Anyway we might have a problem." Sean said.

Later

"Damn." Roy said seeing Joker's body without his arms and Legs.

"Yeah this happened shortly after Luthor and the others were taken to Jail and he was sent back to Arkham." Sean said sitting in a chair.

"I don't see the problem really. I mean the guy got what he deserved." Artemis said. (Young Justice version)

"Maybe buts theres a line we don't cross." Oliver said.

"You crossed that line dozens of times back when you were the Hood." Rene said.

"That was then this is now." Sean said.

"Thank you. Anyway we have any idea who did this?" Oliver asked.

"No one with this MO is in our list." Felicity said checking.

"I already know who did this." Sean said surprising them. "The Winter Assassin." Sean said making Dig sigh.

"Please tell me your joking. I thought you talked to him to stop this." Dig said.

"Hey Reznov is stubborn. Besides...At least he didn't kill him like he did the others so...It's a big improvement." Sean said. Reznov was an old friend of Sean's since they were kids because of their fathers both died when they were very young. Sean became Mischief and Reznov became the Winter Assassin using his father's training.

"Yeah...I don't think so." Felicity said showing lots of crime scenes of criminals losing their arms and legs over the last 3 days. Sean groaned at this.

"Ok...So he still has issues. But at least he's not killing civilians." Sean said weakly.

"Doesn't matter." Oliver said.

"Damnit. Ok fine we'll stop him." Sean said before putting on the mask before becoming Mischief. "It's go time buddy!" Mischief said making Oliver roll his eyes.

Meanwhile

A couple of criminals were running away from someone in fear before they ran into a dead end.

"We're screwed!" One of the thugs yelled before someone landed behind them making them see a man in strange armor. (Picture the Assassin's armor from Hellboy after the Time Skip)

"You two were gonna kill those kids for laughs." The Winter Assassin said twirling a blade.

"PLEASE! SPARE US!"

"Mmmm NO!" The Winter Assassin said about to cut off their arms making them scram before a rope wrapped around him. "Wha? AHHH!" He screamed as he was pulled off the ground by Mischief.

"Hello Reznov." Mischief said amused.

"Mischief? Put me down!" Reznov yelled annoyed.

"Mmm. Ok!" Mischief yelled dropping him.

"AHHHH!" Reznov screamed as he hit the dirt face first before Mischief pulled him up...And dropped him again...And pulled him up...And dropped him again.

"ENOUGH!" Reznov yelled cutting the rope before throwing a knife at him which he dodged.

"STRIKE ONE!" Mischief yelled before landing in front of him as he twirled his blades around. "Now You gotta ask yourself one question...Do I feel Lucky?" Mischief asked in a Clint Eastwood accent before pulling out a vast assortment of guns. "Do ya? Punk!" Mischief asked.

"Oh shit." Reznov said running away before Bang flags came out of the guns making Mischief laugh before putting them away just as an arrow was shot at Reznov trapping him in a net.

"HEY!" Reznov yelled before GA stood over him. "Uh oh." Reznov said.

Later

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Dig asked.

"Oh come on. It's not like I killed the guys." Reznov said leaning back in a chair.

"Reznov we had a deal." Oliver said.

"And I kept my end of the Bargain. I never killed anyone after I left." Reznov said.

"But cutting off their arms and Legs?" Thea asked.

"This way they can't hurt anyone. Besides. Think of it this way...With People like Joker out of the picture people are safe. And It's not like I'm doing this to everyone." Reznov said before various photo's were seen. "Thats not me." Reznov said shocked.

"No?" Oliver asked.

"Uh uh. I just got here this morning and didn't do anything till I saw those punks trying to kill kids." Reznov said pissed off someone was framing him.

"Hang on a second." Sean said taking a closer look at the photo's till he saw something. "Recognize this." Sean said showing the Deathstroke sign.

"The Deathstrokes." Dinah said.

"But I thought Slade was done with that lifestyle?" Roy asked.

"He is. He's all the way in Russia right now." Oliver said having kept tabs on him.

"But why use my methods?" Reznov asked.

"I think their trying to recruit you." Oliver said.

"Oh please. I would never dream of working with psychos." Reznov said.

"Doesn't matter. They're calling you out...I say you oblige them." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

Later

Reznov was walking into some old abandoned building in his armor before he stopped.

"Ok enough games. Show yourself." Reznov said as multiple Deathstrokes came out before one that was clearly the leader stepped out.

"I was beginning to think my invitation went unnoticed."

"Who are you?" Reznov asked before he took off his helmet. "Grant Wilson. Slade's second son. I was almost expecting the older one." Reznov said.

"Boss. Look who we found." One of the gang members said before two others came in with Mischief in chains.

"Hello Wilson. Been a long time." Mischief said amused making him frown.

"You are without a doubt the biggest annoyance I have ever dealt with. Search him." Wilson said getting his men to do that.

As they searched him they found a vast assortment of items.

"Cheese?"

"I get hungry." Mischief said before.

"ARGH!" One of them said as a mouse trap was seen on his hand. "Mouse Trap?"

"Like I told Joker keeps the little bastards away." Mischief said making Reznov roll his eyes in amusement.

"Gold?" Holding a gold bar.

"Incase I need to gamble." Mischief said as the other one pulled out a photo.

"Picture of Rose Wilson." The Gang member said widening his eyes.

"What!" Wilson yelled grabbing it.

"Uh oh." Mischief said.

Rose Wilson was in a see through nightgown winking at the Camera. (Picture her from the comics with White hair and blue eyes)

"ROSE!" Wilson yelled in shock seeing his sister like that before glaring at Mischief. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Wilson yelled.

"Jeez I figured you had a sense of Humor...After all...SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Mischief yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Wilson screamed before Mischief started slapping him like crazy.

"Thats gotta hurt." Mischief said before dashing away.

"GET HIM!" Wilson yelled before seeing they were all in Handcuffs. "Huh?" Wilson asked before Team Arrow arrived.

"Never gets old." Spartan said.

"Stop them!" Wilson yelled getting his men to charge only to trip over making them look seeing their show laces were tied together. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Wilson screamed before.

WHAM!

"Oh." Wilson moaned before.

"FORE!" Mischef screamed as he used his mallet like a club and hit Wilson in the ass making him scream as he flew to the nearest jail cell just as it closed. "HOME RUN BABY!" Mischief yelled.

"Some things never change." Reznov said.

Later

"So Wilson was leading the new Deathstroke gang and wanted to recruit me because of my training and wanted to have said training." Reznov said leaning against the wall.

"Looks that way. Now...Will you please stop cutting people's arms and legs off? I agree its a better solution then killing them...But its just wrong." Sean said making him sigh.

"Fine. I'll at least...Save for those like Joker...Does that work?" Reznov asked.

"Very." Sean said before he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Reznov asked.

"I...Have a date." Sean said grinning making him snort.

"Oy. That Mask has awoken his inner Playboy." Reznov said.

Later

Sean arrived at a diner before he saw Artemis waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Artemis said amused.

"It's not easy making time when you're the most handsome Super Hero." Sean said making her giggle.

"I swear." Artemis said before their food arrived.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know kinda short but I wanna try something new instead of making all my chapters based on JLU episodes. Anyway Next Chapter is where Wonder Woman goes home. Now I want everyone to check out my Total Drama Goddess story and vote in the current poll. I have a feeling my Goddess Naruko series will be very popular as it goes on. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA!**


End file.
